The Sisters Grimm: An Untold Fairy Tale
by Vampira1989
Summary: Ea, Ife, & Alice Grimm are three girls, orphans, raised in Grimm Orphanarium by Mr. Crooked. They are friends with many fairy tale characters & they have great power & use it to save the Land of Grimm, but the King has other plans in mind... (AN: Sorry for the name confusion . Their original names were Angeline, Angelica, and Angela, but it was confusing so I changed them). UPDATED
1. Prologue

The Sisters Grimm: An Untold Fairy Tale

Prologue

"They're getting away!" shouted one of the many guards as they ran to catch the escapees. Several guards followed him as he ran down the hall towards the explosion. Three girls stood in the middle of the flames, their black, brown, and blond heads lowered.

"They're just a couple of kids," muttered a female guard, lowering her gun. The three girls raised their heads. Their green, blue, aquamarine, and violet eyes were full of hate and rage, leaving no room for remorse as they raised their hands high, muttering a spell under their breath. The girl with raven hair threw bolts of lightning at the guards, the yellow-haired girl threw fire balls at them, and the brunette threw daggers of ice. They did not seem phased or sad when they had killed all the guards but one. The raven-haired girl, apparently the eldest of the three, picked him up off the ground by the collar of his uniform.

"Tell his Majesty that we are checking ourselves out," she snarled. The guard nodded, afraid for his life, running as fast as he could as soon as the girl threw him to the ground. The girls made their way to the courtyard outside the asylum, killing or severely injuring any guards that came near them. The King watched as they fought their way to the courtyard.

'Of course,' he thought bemusedly. 'They decided to break out. How original.' He followed the girls with his yellow eyes, appearing bored until he noticed that they were making their way to the portal that led to the rest of Grimm.

"Where does that portal empty out?!" the King roared at his body guard.

"To the Dark Forest, My Lord," the body guard stammered. The King leaped from his chair and ran to the balcony.

"Close the portal!" he ordered. "Don't let them escape!" The girls turned their attention to him and flew up to the balcony. His body guard was flung into the wall, leaving him defenseless. For some reason he couldn't move, not from fear, but as if something was keeping him there by force. The girls were using their mind powers on him.

"You will not stop us from leaving here," hissed the raven-haired girl.

"We will tell everyone in Grimm what you have done to us," whispered the blond.

"And you will be hated just as much as you made everyone hate us," the brunette growled. The three girls flew through the portal and were gone. The King collapsed on the ground, feeling relieved, but still frightened. He knew that the girls were powerful and that they could kill him easily.

"Bring me all the information we have on them," he ordered his scribe as he made his way back to his throne. The scribe scurried from the room. Fifteen minutes later he returned pushing a cart with three very large volumes on it. One was white, one was black, and one was brown. All three of them were just as big as the scribe.

"The black book is their records from the asylum," the scribe explained in his high-pitched, squeaky voice. "The brown is the town record of the number of times and ways they saved the Lands of Grimm. And the white one is their records from Grimm Orphanarium, written by Mr. Crooked himself." At the mention of the old man's name, the King became very interested.

"Let me read that one," he ordered. The mouse handed the lion the white book. "I want to know everything there is to know about their childhood." He opened the book and began to read.


	2. Chapter 1: Ea, Ife, and Alice

Chapter 1: Ea, Ife, and Alice

Mr. Crooked looked up at the old building. It looked like a giant shoe that had been turned into a home. He had bought the building and hired the old woman, who was the previous owner, as staff. The old shoe, which looked more like a patched-up and worn brown leather boot, had been turned into an orphanage, taking in all orphans under eighteen years of age. Of course, the place had to be renovated, so the dining hall, kitchen, and drawing room, along with the children's education, was held in the shoe and a crooked tower was built beside the shoe for the orphans' living quarters and his office (all floors were level but the very top which was designed specifically for him).

The kitchen light was on at the toe of the shoe, which he assumed was because the old woman was washing the dishes. He smiled, glad to have such a studious woman to help him. He made his way to the main building to his crooked tower when a faint cry met his ears. He hobbled with his crooked cane to the doorstep of the main building. In a large basket, covered with a blanket, were three babies about five months old. There was a note pinned to the blanket, which he read carefully.

_Dear Mr. Crooked,_

_These three girls are my children, Ea, Ife, and Alice. Ea is the one with black hair, Ife is the blond, and Alice is the brunette. I am in danger, as are they, and I can no longer protect them. They will be safe in your care. They have special powers, some helpful and some very dark, but they will not understand that they are dangerous to use in public because of the people hunting them. There is a locket that belongs to me at the bottom of the basket. It contains my powers and will help them understand the full potential of their own powers when they come of age. You will know when the time is right to open the locket. Please look after them._

Mr. Crooked studied the note, confused, then looked at the three girls, sleeping soundly, unaware that they had just been abandoned. He picked up the basket (which was heavier than he had thought it would be) and carried it into the orphanage, deciding that they would stay in his office until the morning.

1 year old…

Mr. Crooked had been studying Ea, Ife, and Alice carefully for the past seven months. All three girls had started talking and walking, Ea being the first to walk, Ife the first to talk, but Alice, being the last at both, had picked up more words from listening to others and could walk more steadily than her sisters. They had also been showing signs of the powers their mother spoke about in the letter.

Ea had sneezed and had burned a hole through her cradle. Ife had been known to wander off into dark rooms without any light source, but somehow the room would be brightly lit, as if by sunlight. Alice had recently been able to turn the milk in her bottle to ice and cause floods when she was in the bath, frightening poor Mrs. Hubbard, a new staff member.

So far these powers had not harmed any of the children, but they had harmed furniture.

Mr. Crooked also observed that all three girls' right eye was a peculiar violet, looking almost luminous in dim lighting, like an animal. Their left eyes, however, were normal; Ea's was green, Ife's was blue-green, and Alice's was blue. The sisters were also the same size and weight, and despite their different hair and eye color, they looked identical other than that. He thought this to be highly unusual, but assumed that it had something to do with their powers.

3 years old…

"Mr. Crooked!" cried Mrs. Hubbard, bursting into his office. "There has been a terrible accident!" Poor Mrs. Hubbard's wrinkled face was pale from fear.

"What happened?" he asked, standing and walking around his desk with difficulty, reaching for his cane.

"It's Alice!" Mrs. Hubbard wailed, ringing her hands. "Ea pushed a dresser on top of her and Ife is trying to help Alice!" Mr. Crooked froze halfway to the door of his office.

"Ea shoved a dresser on top of Alice?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Mrs. Hubbard nodded. "How could she push a dresser on top of her sister? It would have to weigh three times as much as her!"

"I saw her with my own eyes," the old woman answered softly. "I had to push the dresser back up to get it off of Alice."

"Where is Ea?" Mr. Crooked demanded.

"Aggie has her." Mr. Crooked felt relieved, but only a little. He knew that Aggie, the old owner of the shoe that was now the orphanage, would know just how to punish her. He quickly, and very awkwardly, descended the stairs and ran to the girls' room. Alice was lying on her bed. Her skin was very pale and her body looked very fragile. Ife stood over her, her hands raised about two inches over Alice's body, moving them slowly over her, blue and white sparks landing over the areas that had been damaged by the dresser, healing her. Ea was in the corner, her arms pinned behind her by Aggie. Angeline was sobbing, watching Alice and Ife.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Mr. Crooked walked over to Ife and knelt beside her.

"Will she live?" he asked her gently. Ife nodded.

"She will be fine, but she will be weak," she informed him, making the finishing touches before lowering her hands to her sides. "She will probably sleep for a while."

"How long will she have to stay in bed?"

"A few days," Ife answered. "No more than four." Alice groaned. Aggie let go of Ea, who ran to Alice's side. Alice opened her blue and violet eyes, blinking several times before her vision seemed to focus. When her eyes found Ea she winced.

"I'm so sorry Alice!" Ea wailed. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I was just mad because you wouldn't let me play with that toy!" Mr. Crooked stared at Ea in horror.

"You shoved a dresser on top of your sister because she would not let you play with a toy?" he shouted angrily. Ea turned her green and violet eyes on him, nodding, looking ashamed. "You could have killed her! If Alice had not mastered her healing powers she would be dead!" Ea began to sob even harder.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" she choked out between her sobs. "I couldn't help it!" Mr. Crooked opened his mouth to yell again, but Ife stopped him.

"What she means is that she lost control," Ife explained. "She got mad and did not think about what she was doing. She just wanted to hurt Alice to make her feel bad." Mr. Crooked sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Ea," he said quietly, trying to keep his anger under control. "Come with me." Ea reluctantly followed him, still sobbing. When they were in the hallway he knelt down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crooked," she whispered, trying to calm herself. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her like that! I just wanted to scare her! I thought she was far enough away!" Mr. Crooked hugged the little girl.

"I am going to teach you how to keep your anger under control," he said softly. "If you get angry, try walking away or come to me. I will help you." Ea sniffled a few times then whispered, "Okay." He took Ea back to her room that she shared with her sisters. She threw her arms around Alice, crying and apologizing over and over until Alice said that she forgave her.

_I wonder if this is what their mother meant when she said that their powers could be dangerous, _Mr. Crooked thought solemnly. _Ea showed that she has super strength, but she does not have control over it. It must be hard for the three of them to be so young and have so many different powers to control._

Ea, with much help, learned to control her anger and super strength to keep herself from hurting anyone else as badly as she had hurt Alice. Alice had truly forgiven her for hurting her, but it seemed that Ea could not forgive herself for the incident.

4 years old…

"Mr. Crooked!" Alice cried, tugging at his long black coat. Mr. Crooked looked at the little girl with her long brown curls. "Mr. Crooked! Ea and Ife are fighting!" Mr. Crooked followed the little girl from his office, down the spiraling staircase to the third floor where the girls' room was, and entered their bedroom.

Ea was glaring darkly at Ife, cradling her left arm. Ife was looking both angry and horrified.

"Why were you two fighting?" Mr. Crooked, looking from one girl to the next, waited for one of them to answer.

"She was being stubborn," Ife said finally, her voice barely audible. "She borrowed one of my books without permission and wouldn't give it back." Mr. Crooked turned his gaze to Ea.

"Why would you not return her book?" he asked her. Ea continued to glare at Ife.

"I wasn't done reading it," Ea growled, directing the growl in her voice at Ife. Mr. Crooked sighed heavily.

"Who started the fight?" Neither of the two girls answered him. He turned his attention to Alice who was still at his side.

"Well," she began slowly, tentatively, "Ea didn't give back the book when Ife asked for it, so she got mad and hit Ea. Then they started using their powers. Not elemental ones, but the other ones. That's when I ran to get you."

"What sort of powers?" Mr. Crooked asked. He knew that the girls had super strength and that they could fly, but he was unsure of any other powers that they could possess.

"Speed, climbing, strength and invisibility," Ife answered solemnly. Mr. Crooked looked at Ea's arm that she was cradling.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"She broke it," Ea grumbled. She moved her right arm away, letting the limp arm fall, bent at an odd angle.

"Did she break it with her powers?" Ea nodded. "Can you fix it?" Ea shook her head.

"We cannot heal ourselves," she muttered. Alice, looking disgusted and sympathetic, knelt down beside her sister, closed her eyes, and moved her hands over Ea's arm. Mr. Crooked watched in amazement as the blue and white sparks reset the bone and the arm became strong again, fully healed as if it had never been broken. Alice opened her eyes and lowered her hands when the job was finished. Ea flexed her arm, making sure that it was all right before thanking Alice. Mr. Crooked turned his attention to Ea.

"I do not want you to use your powers on each other," he told her. "That applies to all three of you." He turned his stern gaze upon Ea and Alice so that they would understand his order. The sisters nodded in agreement.

6 years old…

_Where could those girls be? _Mr. Crooked wondered as he walked unsteadily with his cane around the grounds of Grimm Orphanarium. He caught sight of Ife reading a book on the stone steps of the main building and Alice playing with some of the other children in the grass-covered yard. It appeared to be the game "Blind Man's Bluff." He continued walking, his eyes scanning the trees to his right.

"Mr. Crooked!" he heard a voice call out to him. He looked up to see Ea, her long black hair still disheveled from the morning and she was still wearing her nightgown, hanging upside down from a tree branch ten feet above his head.

"Why are you not dressed?" he asked her. "You and your sisters have training today." Ea pouted.

"But its Saturday!" she whined. Mr. Crooked gave her a stern look. Ea sighed and sat up, jumping down from the branch and landing cat-like on her feet. She looked up at him, grinning proudly, but the smile faltered when he narrowed his eyes further.

"You know that you are not allowed to use your powers in public," he reminded her.

"No one's around," Ea answered innocently. "It's just the other kids that live here. They already know about our powers."

"You do not know that," Mr. Crooked said darkly. "There could be bad people all around watching you and your sisters right now." Ea sighed in exasperation.

"Okay Mr. Crooked," she mumbled. "I'll be more careful."

"Thank you. Now go inside and get dressed. I want you and your sisters in my office in fifteen minutes." Ea nodded and ran towards the main building. Mr. Crooked reminded Ife and Alice of their training session and hobbled into the main building, up the stairs, and to his crooked office in the crooked tower.

Ten minutes later all three girls were at his office door, all of them dressed and had tied back their hair. He smiled at them and stepped aside so they could enter his office. They sat in a circle on the floor beside the fireplace on the old rug.

"What do you want us to practice today?" Ife asked, always eager to learn.

"We are going to try something a little different today," he told them. "I want you to practice your telepathy." Ea groaned. She had the most amount of trouble with her telepathic powers, preferring to use powers that caused destruction and needed strength.

"What do you want us to try first?" asked Alice curiously. Despite being the youngest, Alice had the most amount of control with her powers, although she too had some problems with telepathy. Ife was the best with telepathy and other powers that dealt with the mind.

"Try to move objects using only your mind for now," Mr. Crooked told her. All three girls were able to perform the task, but Ea still had problems keeping the objects steady in the air. They moved small objects: books, quills, bottles of ink.

"That is enough," he said gently after five minutes. "I want you to practice with your elemental powers. We will have to go outside for that." The girls let the objects they were levitating at the moment fall to the floor and followed him out of the office, down the stairs, and out the back door to the special training field that he had created for them. It had an obstacle course, an archery range, an area for them to practice sword play, and a large area, surrounded by closely grown trees, blocking them from view of the town, was where they practiced their special powers without being caught.

Some of the other orphans were playing on the obstacle course. Mr. Crooked gently shooed them back into the main building. The girls walked over to the large empty space surrounded by trees.

"What do you want us to use first?" Ea asked, looking excited.

"I want you to use water, Ife to use air, and Alice to use fire," Mr. Crooked ordered kindly. The girls groaned. When they used their elemental powers, they could only use one element and it had to be different from the others. If they used the same element or a similar element, they caused damage to themselves. He knew that these were the elements that each girl had the most amount of trouble with, but that was the point of practice: to make their strengths stronger and their weaknesses their strengths as well.

He watched as each girl struggled with their assigned element until they seemed comfortable using them. He made them switch elements again and again, sometimes changing the elements to thunder, ice, darkness, light, even time and love. The girls also had other powers, darker powers, but he did not want them to know about them. Not yet.

"That is enough for elemental training. Practice your speed, strength, and agility while I go to the kitchen to bring you some water." The girls nodded, looking pleased and slightly out of breath.

All three girls had bad tempers due to the dark powers sealed deep within them, but they did not usually lose their temper…not lately anyway. Ife was mostly verbal when she was angry, Alice was both physical and verbal when she was mad, but Ea's temper was the worst. She was verbal sometimes, but mostly physical. Ea also got herself into a lot of fights with the other orphans, mostly boys. It was usually their fault for antagonizing her, making fun of her for dressing like a boy, teasing her when she wore dresses like the other girls. It was usually silly things, but Ea took their words to heart. Usually she just yelled at them or hit them, but when they made fun of another girl, especially if it was one of her sisters, she would pummel them until someone pried her off of them. She had given poor little Georgie a black eye, a busted lip, bruised some of his ribs, and broke his nose for making fun of all of the girls at their party and making them cry, along with her sisters, on their birthday a few months earlier.

_They are all quite a handful, _thought Mr. Crooked with a sigh.

6 ½ years old…

Mr. Crooked walked into the orphanage, finding it dark and all the children were in their rooms for the night. He started to climb the stairs when one of the new arrivals, a wooden boy by the name of Pinocchio, stopped him.

"Mr. Crooked. Alice and Ife are really upset," he told him. "I don't know why. Every time I ask, they won't answer." Mr. Crooked sighed.

"Where is Ea?" he asked. Pinocchio shrugged. His nose grew about an inch. Mr. Crooked gave him a meaningful look. The boy sighed and pointed upstairs. Mr. Crooked climbed the stairs, followed closely behind by Pinocchio. Mr. Crooked opened the door to the girls' room. He was surprised by the sight before him. Ife had Ea pinned to the floor and Alice was crying, holding her kerchief tight to her head.

"What is going on?" he said loudly. Ife leapt off of Ea. That was when he noticed the girls' hair and the scissors in Ea's hand. Pinocchio walked over and helped Ea to her feet. Mr. Crooked held out his hand. Ea handed him the scissors, not even looking at him when she did.

"What happened?" he asked in a demanding tone. None of the girls answered him. He turned his attention to Ife and Alice.

"Did Angeline cut off your hair?" Slowly, they nodded, Alice still crying softly. He turned his attention to Ea.

"Why did you cut off their hair?" Ea shifted her weight from foot to foot uneasily.

"I wanted to have shorter hair, so I thought that they would like short hair too," she said innocently.

"Did you ask them if they wanted shorter hair before you cut it off?" Ea stared sheepishly at the ground.

"No," she mumbled.

"Apologize to your sisters then all four of you need to go to bed. Tomorrow I will have Mrs. Hubbard fix your hair as best as she can." They all nodded in understanding. The sisters climbed into bed and Pinocchio went to his bedroom next door.

Ea's hair had to be cut chin length and Ife's was cut shoulder length, as was Alice's. Neither of her sisters was happy with Ea for cutting off their hair and told her to ask them the next time she decided to cut hair, whether it was theirs or her own.


	3. Chapter 2: Saviors or Murderers?

Chapter 2: Saviors or Murderers?

7 years old…

_Mr. Crooked watched the girls as they battled the giant that had been terrorizing the nearby village…_

The King stared at the book in shock. He glared at the scribe.

"Where is the rest of the book?" he roared, causing the scribe to curl up in a ball on the stone floor.

"M-Mr. C-Crooked tore it o-out, Your H-Highness," the scribe stammered in a high pitched squeak. "He s-said that the t-town records w-would give you the information you were l-looking f-f-for." The King continued to glare at him and threw down the white book and picked up the brown book. Like the other book, certain entries were marked, but only in certain places.

"What am I supposed to read?" he growled, his voice less hostile than before. The scribe scurried forward and scanned the page the book was open to carefully.

"Read only the marked entries, but read the sections that are marked more carefully," the scribe advised, his voice sounding stronger now. The King grimaced, but took the scribe's advice. He knew that every entry in the book was made by various townspeople and that some entries would be repeated or unreliable due to who actually witnessed the accounts. He just hoped that he could find one that was decent.

The first entry was marked and it was the same as the entry that Mr. Crooked had torn out. He looked over it carefully. This entry had been written by the blacksmith in the small village next to Grimm Orphanarium.

_The Sisters Grimm are amazing! _he had written. _They took down the giant that followed young Jack into the village in minutes! They used their elemental powers to take him down; fire, ice, thunder…It was amazing!_

"This does not provide me with much information," the King grumbled in annoyance.

"Try reading a later passage," said the scribe, fidgeting nervously. "Some are written by the boy Pinocchio."

"Why should I read entries written by a mere boy?" the King asked skeptically.

"He knows the girls well," the scribe said pointedly. The King flipped through the book until he came upon an entry written by the wooden boy. It was from three months after the first entry.

_Ea, Ife, and Alice have gotten stronger, _Pinocchio had written._ They have powers they favor, but Mr. Crooked has been instructing them in battle lately. He makes them use other powers so they will be better at them. Today they saved Little Red Riding Hood from the Wolf. The townspeople believe that it was the woodcutter who saved her, but it was really Alice, Ea, and Ife. I don't understand why they allowed the townspeople to believe that it was the woodcutter. He showed up with an ax but the girls were already gone when the townspeople arrived. If they had actually looked at the ax they would have seen that there was no blood and that the girl and her grandmother were not only in one piece and alive, but they were clean of any traces of blood or injury._

_ I secretly followed them to the house of Little Red's grandmother. Ife said that she had heard screams and all three of them had run off. I arrived at the house when Ea threw the Wolf out of the cabin. I had never seen her so angry! She yelled for Alice to mess with his mind. I learned later from Ife that she had used her Telepathy to make him believe that he had eaten two other wolves and had even replaced his memories to make them true in his mind. Alice used Thunder to electrocute him into unconsciousness, then Ea used Metal to make a sharp blade form in her hand and cut open his stomach. For once I was glad that I was made of wood because I cannot smell. Alice gagged and Ife actually vomited from the smell, or at least the look of the remains of the two victims. Ea grimaced. I knew that she was doing her best not to think about what the remains really were so she wouldn't get sick too. I could see it in her eyes. _

_ She asked Ife and Alice to help her remove what they could from the Wolf's stomach so they could try to put the two victims back together. I did not understand what they meant by this, but it did not sound good. Ife and Alice just stared at her. Ea sighed and reached into the Wolf's stomach and began pulling out fingers, bits of flesh, and whatever else she could find that did not belong to the Wolf. I looked away, disgusted. I had to admire Ea for her stomach being so strong._

_ When Ea had removed what she could from the Wolf's body, the three of them raised their hands over the remains, closed their eyes, and sent blue and white sparks over the remains. (Healing is the only power that all three girls can use at the same time without hurting themselves. They can use Telepathy, but for no longer than fifteen minutes. After fifteen minutes they have terrible headache; twenty minutes and they have nose bleed; thirty minutes they could die or drive themselves mad.) I watched in amazement as the pieces began arranging themselves, reconnecting, and pieces that had not been retrieved regenerating. In twenty minutes, both Little Red and her grandmother were back to normal. They were alive and unharmed! The girls could bring people back to life! Ife replaced the memories of the grandmother and Little Red so they would not be traumatized for life and Alice used the element Water to remove the blood and other fluids from the Wolf's stomach from them, cleaning them. Ea called for the woodcutter, then ran off into the woods right where I had been hiding. _

_ She was only a few feet to my right, being violently sick in some of the shrubs. She was shocked and somewhat angry to see me there. After all, I had seen her "being weak" as Ea would have worded it. She had gotten sick from the sight of the two humans partially digested bodies and had only been able to keep her composure for so long. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the woods for her sisters to see that I had been watching them. They scolded me and told me that it was dangerous for me to be there without them knowing. _

_ When the woodcutter arrived, he was quite shocked to find Little Red and her grandmother in a daze, a dead wolf with its stomach cut open, a wooden boy and three little girls, one still covered in blood. He started to yell at Ea, who grabbed my arm and ran away into the woods, closely followed by Alice and Ife._

_ The woodcutter had believed that Angeline had murdered the Wolf, but there could be no trial because there was no proof. I was only allowed to write this entry because Mr. Crooked gave me permission and no one contradicts Mr. Crooked._

The King sat in silence for a moment. He already knew where this was going. This was the beginning of the events that led to the girls' imprisonment in the asylum.

"Is this truly what happened?" he demanded of his scribe.

"Mr. Crooked performed a lie-detector test on him and he was telling the truth," the scribe answered meekly. "The boy has a condition that when he lies his nose grows; the bigger the lie the more his nose grows." The King sighed heavily. He returned to the book and flipped through to the next passage the boy had written. It was a few weeks after the incident with the Wolf.

_I had permission to follow the girls from Mr. Crooked, but they had left before I could tell them. I had run as fast as I could to try and catch up, but they had used their Super Speed so I couldn't match their pace. I arrived at the battle fifteen minutes after them, so I had already missed part of it. The wolves had been trying to make their way into the castle. Many of the guards had been injured, so Alice was in charge of healing them while Ife and Ea fought off the wolves. I hurried over to Alice to help her in anyway. Mostly she just had me hold the guards still so she could heal them faster. I watched the fight as I helped her. Apparently the wolves did not like the fact that one of their brothers was murdered, so they were going to attack the entire kingdom, starting with the king._

_ There were hundreds of wolves of all shapes and sizes. Ife was using various elements with one hand, her laser eyes, and was holding the pups in mid air, away from the battle. I noticed that they were only hurting the females, probably the mothers' of the pups, so they could not attack the guards or the Grimm Sisters. Ife started using Telepathy on the wolves closest to her, changing their thoughts and memories so she would not have to hurt them. Ea, on the other hand, was throwing balls of fire, bolts of lightning, and was even breathing fire, severely injuring or even killing every wolf that came near her unless they were a pup. She would signal to Angelica to pick this one up as well and bring it out of harm's way. _

_ The battle seemed as if it would never end. More and more guards were falling all around us and Alice was being overwhelmed._

_ "My Healing power is getting too weak," Alice had told me breathlessly. "I need to switch with one of them." I yelled for Ea. I do not know why. I knew that she would want to fight, but Ife was using several powers at once and seemed to have her hands full. Ea, however, did not hear me. She ran past me towards the palace doors, a metal dagger-blade appearing in her hand. She was running straight to the King, the blade raised. The King looked outraged and horrified as she ran towards him. That is when I noticed the wolf on the balcony right above him. It leapt down just as she reached the King. She spun around and sliced open the wolf's stomach as it was coming down. Blood sprayed over both Ea and the King. The battle stopped almost immediately. The wolves began retreating, so Ife let the pups go. Ea must have killed the pack leader for them to have stopped the attack._

_ The King was too shocked to say anything for a few minutes. When he realized what had happened, he looked angry. He yelled at Ea, accusing her of attempting to murder him! I ran forward and covered Ea's mouth as she opened it, knowing that anything she said when she was angry was certainly not going to help the situation. I tried to explain that she had just saved him, but he brushed it aside, saying that it was a decoy and that she and her sisters had used their "mind powers" to bring the wolves. He believed that they had set up the attack on Little Red and her grandmother, as well as the attack on the castle!_

_ Mr. Crooked stepped forward from the shadows of the doorway. How he had gotten to the castle and how long he had been standing there are unknown to me, but he looked very angry._

_ "I can assure you, Your Majesty, that these girls have had nothing to do with the wolves," he said coldly. "I have trained them myself, so unless you believe that I have committed treason, I suggest that you let the girls go." The King still looked really mad, but he just waved his hand, telling all of us to leave. _

_ I know that I could be imprisoned for writing such things, but I don't care. The King is plotting something against the girls and I want to know what it is. He never trusted their powers or anyone that was considered "special" unless they were royalty. Alice, Ife, and Ea are just little girls and orphans, so their lineage is unknown. I just hope that nothing happens to the girls. They are my only friends…_

The King glared at the page. How dare that boy write such blasphemy against the king! He should be burned for such words! He was a boy made of wood after all so he was probably possessed.

"Why did you not tell me of this?" he snarled at the scribe.

"Because it is his words…" the scribe mumbled letting his voice trail off. "Pinocchio wrote the last entry you should read, and Mr. Crooked wrote something as well." The King fumed silently about the wooden boy as he returned to the book, flipping through the pages to the last entry in the book about the girls.

This entry was from exactly one year ago, when the girls were eight.

_I am worried about Alice, Ife, and Ea, _Pinocchio had written. _There have been more attacks lately, but it is mostly thieves and murders, occasionally witches. They have been able to defeat all of them, but they are getting even stronger. I'm afraid that soon they won't be able to control their powers. _

_ Alice only hurts the thieves and others who break the laws. She hurts them more the second time they commit a crime, but the third time she injures them to the point of causing permanent damage. If they still, somehow, break the law, she leaves them for Ea. Ife seems to favor playing with their minds, bringing their worst fears to life, making them see hallucinations, playing with their memories and minds until they have no sanity left. They are less likely to commit crimes, but some still do, so she drives them to kill themselves. It is almost as if she enjoys it! Ea, however, tends to kill them or cause permanent physical damage depending on their crime. She absorbs the powers of the witches, and somehow her and her sisters receive the powers, causing the witches to be normal. Rapists and murderers are killed slowly and painfully, usually tortured with fire, ice, or even bled to death. Thieves, however, are usually just beaten senseless, unless they are poor and were only stealing a loaf of bread or some other food. They allow them to go free._

_The King doesn't seem to like their ideas of justice. He believes that all of the thieves should be punished._

There was a break in the writing before the rest of the entry. The second half had been written an hour later.

_Ea, Ife, and Alice have been imprisoned! All because of the stupid townspeople! They misinterpreted what they saw and brought the information straight to the King rather than to Mr. Crooked since he is their guardian! Of course the King had them locked up! He hates them!_

_ The evil fairy from the Land of Slumber was trying to kill the princess, but Ea, Ife, and Alice stopped her. I had followed because I wanted to write down what happened afterward. This fairy is the darkest being in all of Grimm and the girls were able to defeat her, but with great difficulty._

_ Her powers are almost equal with the girls and they were hurt very badly by her. She kept changing her form and used various powers to try to destroy them! It was terrifying to watch because she had nearly every power that they had. She transformed into a dragon at one point and started trying to burn them. The entire place was covered in thorns and fire when she noticed me. The girls noticed me as well and Ea flew towards me, taking the blow that was meant for me. She screamed as she was being burned. All I could do was watch, feeling weak and helpless. Ea collapsed from the pain, too weak to fight. Ife and Alice looked at each other then turned back to the dragon. I had never seen them so angry. It was even more frightening then the dragon. They muttered something under their breath, raising their hands as they did so and pointed their fingers at the dragon, their palms facing the ground. A blinding white light of pure energy erupted from their fingers exploding on the dragon's chest. I turned away from how bright it was. When the light returned to normal, I looked up see that the dragon had disappeared and watched as Alice and Ife fell to their knees. They had used the same power at the same time! That could have killed them! Whatever damage they had inflicted upon the dragon would be two fold for them! I pulled Ea, still unconscious, onto my back and hurried forward to Alice and Ife, trying to keep them conscious as well. I failed and they fainted as well._

_ When the King, along with the townspeople, arrived, seeing that I was scorched because of the fire and the three girls unconscious on the ground, the King made the first assumption that came to his mind: the Sisters Grimm were the dragon. They were the evil fairy in disguise. Everyone in Grimm knew that they could change their form and that they had absorbed the powers of various witches and warlocks, sorcerers and sorceresses over the past year, so it made some sense. But they would never hurt innocent people! They weren't like that! No one would listen to me and because the princess of the Land of Slumber had not seen the battle, she could not defend the girls. _

_ The King ordered that they be sent to the asylum because they had clearly become "mad with power" and needed to be treated. I watched in horror as they were taken away, unable to help them._

The handwriting suddenly changed to that of Mr. Crooked. The King quickly read what Mr. Crooked had to say about the previous entry.

_The King is a fool! Those girls are the sweetest children I have ever met and the most selfless I ever will meet! They would never attack innocent people! I know what Pinocchio says to be the truth because he cannot lie. The people of these lands are even bigger fools to believe that idiot over the man who raised the girls and knows everything of them. They are blinded by the King's lies and will no longer listen to reason!_

_ I am so sorry Ea, Ife, and Alice. I have failed to save you but if you ever read this, you will know that I did try. The King would not allow for a trial and said that he did not believe that "my raising you had caused you to become evil, but that you were born evil and I was too blinded to see it." I continued to argue with him and accused him of lying and of being a despot. Of course he did not take kindly to this and I am to be imprisoned tomorrow. Grimm Orphanarium has been closed due to "an evil man trying to overthrow the king by raising orphans as warriors to destroy the kingdom." I have asked Aggie and Mrs. Hubbard to look after the children so that they will not be alone. They were not charged because they believed that they knew nothing of my "evils." Pinocchio has also been imprisoned somewhere in the asylum for being delusional. They believe that you brainwashed him; replaced his memories. _

_ Please make the King and the people of Grimm realize that you are good and that you have done nothing wrong. You are little angels. Always remember that._


	4. Chapter 3: Asylum

Chapter 3: The Asylum

The King sighed, setting aside the brown book. He turned his great head towards the scribe who handed him the black book without even being asked. This was the final book he had to read over the girls' imprisonment in the asylum. He skimmed over it. Nothing interesting seemed to happen until after two months. The King skimmed a marked entry for the name of the citizen who had written the entry. Down at the very bottom was the name "Aggie."

'She is the woman who worked in the orphanage!' the King thought in surprise. He quickly went to the top of the entry to read it from the beginning.

_The girls have been gone for two months now and all hell has broken loose in the Lands of Grimm. There is no one who can stop the crimes, the rapes, the murders that go on every day. Grimm seems to fall deeper and deeper into the muck of evil but everyone is too afraid to speak out, to admit that they were wrong about imprisoning the Sisters Grimm. I know better. They protected us, kept us safe, and stopped nearly all crime in Grimm. They were not perfect but they were good girls. They did not deserve to be imprisoned._

_Mrs. Hubbard and I are having to work twice as hard to keep the children from the Orphanarium safe without the girls or Mr. Crooked here. They are constantly plagued by fear that they will be attacked, that evil will rise again and take over Grimm once more like the stories tell. I have fended off thieves and a few wolves the past few weeks, but I think the wolves are plotting an uprising now that the girls are gone. We hear them calling out to each other at night, giving the children nightmares, making them afraid to sleep. Their cries seem to be a little closer now than they were before and I fear that Mrs. Hubbard and I may not be enough to protect these children. Dear girls- Ea, Ife, Alice- I hope you are all right and that you get out soon and take back your place as the Saviors of Grimm._

The King sat in silence for a moment, angry at how this woman had so much faith in three little girls who were probably witches themselves! He threw the book aside, causing the Scribe to squeak loudly and jump about a foot in the air.

"Bring me the book of their asylum records!" he bellowed. The Scribe squeaked in fear again and nodded, quickly handing him the black book. The King snatched it away and opened the book, his golden eyes scanning the pages carefully. When a certain early entry written by one of the orderlies at the asylum caught his eye he started to read.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea, Ife, and Alice Grimm_

_**Age**__: 8_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 63_

_**Orderly's Note**__: I have been watching the girls carefully and they do not seem to be responding to any kind of kindness we provide them. They hardly eat or sleep and they refuse to speak. I believe that they speak to each other using their telepathic powers because they look at each other and their expressions change slightly when they do, but they do not make a sound. Their will has not been broken. I overheard Dr. Tortoise suggest to Dr. Hare that the girls be separated to see if that will break their will. I believe Dr. Hare has agreed to this plan and is preparing three cells in the Dangerous Patients corridor._

The King flipped forward a few pages until he was three weeks after the first entry he'd read. This entry was written by Dr. Tortoise.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea, Ife, and Alice Grimm_

_**Age**__: 8_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 84_

_**Dr. Tortoise's Notes**__: Moving the girls to separate cells seems to be working slowly. I, as well as Dr. Hare and the orderlies, have noticed subtle changes in their behavior. Their expressions do not change as much when they are speaking to each other telepathically, which could mean that there is less activity going on between them and they seem more fearful; all except Ea, who seems determined not to show fear or any other emotion besides anger towards us. I believe that she will be harder to break. Dr. Hare and I have decided that once the girls' wills begin to break more noticeably we will begin our experiments to find out exactly what gives them their powers._

The King smiled. He had wanted to know how the girls had received such powers as well and he wanted to know how they could destroy those powers. He hoped that Dr. Tortoise and Dr. Hare had found a way and quickly turned a few more pages until another entry caught his eye.

_**Patient(s)**__: Alice Grimm_

_**Age**__: 8_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 97_

_**Dr. Hare's Notes**__: Alice was the first to break, just as I had expected; she is the youngest after all. She claims that the cries of the other inmates scare her and that she is having a harder time sleeping and contacting her sisters telepathically. She said she would do anything as long as we let her out. It was easy to get her to agree to our experiments._

_ We have learned that she favors specific elements- water, ice, and love- and that she favors her healing powers. Alice is strong and she has tried not to cry when we run tests on her, such as how long she can use her powers, what sort of injuries she can endure, how well she handles interrogations, etc., but she is soft-hearted and despite how much she wishes to leave the asylum she refuses to give us any information on her sisters, the old man Crooked, or the wooden puppet Pinocchio. Dr. Tortoise and I hope to get her to talk soon and that Ife and Ea will break soon as well so we can find the answers we need._

The King skimmed through the pages of Alice's tortures, interrogations, and tests until he found one on Ife.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ife Grimm_

_**Age**__: 8_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 122 _

_**Dr. Tortoise's Notes**__: Today we have finally broken Ife's will to resist us. She agreed to become a part of our experiments. She says that she fears that Alice may one day go mad from the atmosphere and has begged us to transfer her to a private cell or into her cell or into Ea's. We have told her that we will do as she has asked if she completes our experiments and gives us some answers. Ife has agreed to all of our terms and conditions. So far she willingly gives us answers on herself and her sisters because she believes that by telling us and doing what we want that we will fulfill her wish to transfer Alice to a better environment._

_ Ife has informed us that she favors using telepathy, and the elements time, lightning, and earth and she also informed us that Ea prefers using the elements fire, metal, and air and her other powers, such as her enhanced speed and strength and that telepathy is her weakness. She has already helped with our project to learning the secret of their powers. _

_ Ife seems more than willing to share information about herself, Alice, and Ea because she believes that we will help them or let them go if we get the information we ask for, but when we questioned her about Crooked and Pinocchio she became suddenly silent and refused to speak even after being beaten near unconsciousness. It seems her loyalty to them is strong._

The King scanned several more pages. It appeared that Ife had become silent after her first interrogation. It seemed that Ife had caught on to Dr. Hare's and Dr. Tortoise's plan and she was being loyal to her sisters by not giving away any more information. Alice also appeared to be keeping silent still, not giving anything away but from what the King comprehended from what he was reading was that the telepathic bond between Alice and Ife had weakened, but it still seemed to be strong with Ea. The King had passed the one-year marker when a few entries that finally caught his interest once more.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 370_

_**Dr. Hare's Notes**__: It seems that us keeping Ea separated from her sisters physically was not enough. The farther we drove Alice and Ife apart the closer they seem to have become to Ea. She still refuses to speak and she can endure many of our torture tactics. She is very strong and her will is not yet broken and her sanity still seems to be intact while her sisters' sanities are slowly slipping away. Of course being around the mad every waking moment will drive a person mad, but how Ea is able to resist it for so long is still a mystery to us._

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 371_

_**Dr. Tortoise's Notes**__: Ea is proving to be more difficult to control than we had imagined. She managed to break out of the restraints from the bed we were performing one of many torture tactics (this one happens to be a favorite of Dr. Hare's because it is nothing but a simple elixir but inflicts a lot of pain and makes the subject feel as if they are being eaten from the inside-out and it usually gets a patient to talk immediately; it is a more crude form of torture and not to my tastes but as long as it works I allow him to do it) and despite the evident pain she was feeling (her face was twisted in rage and agony) she managed to beat down a wall in order to save her sister Alice from her interrogations in the room next door to where she was being held. Dr. Hare and I believe that she must have been receiving telepathic messages from Alice and when she learned where she was and that she was in pain Ea had reacted on her instincts to protect her sister. We will have to perform our experiments, tests, and torture on the girls at separate times so this will not happen again._

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 372_

_**Dr. Hare's Notes**__: Ea attacked one of my orderlies today who was only following my instructions to double the dose of the elixir to keep her from escaping. She had broken free from her restraints with a primitive scream like some kind of wild animal and she grabbed hold of the poor young man's lab coat and began beating him with her fists, not bothering to hold back. It took seven orderlies to pull her off of him just enough for him to be dragged out from under her (he was unconscious with a series head injury and several broken bones) and to inject her with a sedative. We were unable to perform any tests on her but she has proved to us that her rage seems to be fueling her will to remain sane and to keep from giving us any information that we so desperately need. We are upping our security and working on making a drug that will cancel out the girls' powers to weaken them and make them easier to control. If we can make this drug and have it work we can give this to the girls regularly so they can no longer communicate with each other and they will be all alone here. I know that that will make them all lose their sanity, even Ea._


	5. Chapter 4: Insanity

Chapter 4: Insanity

The King continued to skim through the Sisters Grimm records at the asylum. He had gathered that the girls had been transferred to separate rooms after becoming violent towards the orderlies and towards Dr. Hare and Dr. Tortoise to break the bonds between them even further. They believed that if they could separate them, even drive them mad, that the girls would finally become more reasonable and that they would be able to find their source of their powers. He was over halfway through their year as nine-year-olds when an entry caught his eye.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea, Ife, and Alice Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 419_

_**Orderly's Notes**__: This serum that the Docs have been making us use on the girls before taking them to be interrogated seems to be working. It cancels out their powers so they're just like any other child in this place: weak, helpless, and unable to fight back, at least not effectively. I'm especially glad that it works on Ea. That little brat nearly burned my arm off when she shot heat from her eyes at me because I was following Doc Hare's orders! The girls also seem to be getting physically weaker, especially Alice, and their minds are slipping more and more each day. I can see it in their eyes that they're realizing that they can't escape this place and that they can't escape the crazy. Everyone that gets locked up in this place goes crazy after a while. I'm just surprised they've held out so long._

The King turned a several more pages until his eyes landed on another entry.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ife Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 450_

_**Dr. Hare's Notes**__: It seems that Ife's sanity is finally giving way to the madness around her. The orderlies tell me that she is speaking to herself, but not as if she is speaking to one of her sisters, and I have noticed that her eyes are glazing over as the madness sinks in. She is beginning to speak incoherently and we are having to sedate her when either I, Dr. Tortoise, or an orderly comes near her with anything electrical. _

_It seems that she has developed a fear of electricity. Ironically lightning is one of her stronger and preferred elemental powers. Supposedly during one of the group showers with the more docile patients one came near her and she electrocuted them. Either way we now have a patient in the hospital ward in critical condition. Dr. Tortoise believes that her guilt of harming another patient may have been the trigger that caused Ife's mind to slip and become afraid of herself. I only hope that she does not have another one of these episodes. _

_For her safety and the safety of the other patients we have moved her to a separate cell in Solitary in one of the anti-magic chambers (Dr. Tortoise had wanted to put her and her sisters there in the first place but I wanted to test them and see how they would handle being around the insane). There is no one she can hurt now but herself._

The King quickly turned a few more pages and found a second entry that piqued his interest.

_**Patient(s)**__: Alice Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 461_

_**Dr. Tortoise's Notes**__: Alice seems to have lost nearly all of her sanity, becoming paranoid and believing that everyone is out to get her. We had to move her to Solitary as well in an anti-magic cell and we have had to give her a straightjacket to keep her from hurting anyone, especially herself. The straightjacket proved to be a necessary precaution after one of the orderlies who had come to take her for her daily interrogation caught her scratching at her flesh past the point of being raw and bloody. When the orderly approached her Alice began screaming and began clawing at their face and arms. It took five orderlies to pull her away and sedate her and the orderly she had attacked is nearly blind in one eye._

_ Since Ife and Alice have been slipping into madness they have been easier to experiment on, but they are harder to interrogate now. They hardly speak sanely at all now and much of what comes out of their mouths is nothing but nonsense, so trying to get any information out of them is useless._

_ However, on the upside, Ea seems to be losing some of her strong will now that both of her sisters are slipping into madness. She does not fight us so much and easier to deal with, even if she does continue to give us the silent treatment._

_ Dr. Hare and I have concluded that the girls' powers were not given to them, but that they were indeed born with them and that these powers are evolving gradually as they grow older. We have also discovered that there seems to be no end to the number of powers they possess and they will only become stronger as they get older. I only hope that we can make our serum permanently suppress their powers._

A chill ran down the King's spine. The girls were slipping into madness and their powers were continuing to evolve. They were still getting stronger despite having their willpower broken. He flipped through several more pages that showed little interest to him other than showing that Ea was gradually becoming less brave and that Ife and Alice were becoming less sane every day when an entry finally caught his attention and he read it carefully.

_**Patient(s)**__: Ea Grimm_

_**Age**__: 9_

_**Day at the Asylum**__: 499_

_**Dr. Hare's Notes**__: Ea has finally snapped, like her sisters. However she was much more violent than either of them had been. Orderlies claimed that she had started screaming and if anyone got close to her she attacked them like a wild animal. Two orderlies are in comas in the hospital ward and it is expected that they will not survive through the night and several others have broken limbs, one is missing an ear because Ea bit it off, and another is missing his eyes because Ea ripped them out when he came near her with a sedative. The few orderlies who were not injured said that they waited until she had worn herself out screaming rattling the bars of her cell until she passed out before they were able to enter without the risk of being mauled near death._

_ Ea is silent still but her eyes have the glazed-over look of madness and rather than looking at us all with hateful rage-filled eyes they now have a deep sadness behind the glaze. We have finally broken her._

_**Dr. Tortoise's Notes**__: Now that Ea has slipped into madness she is much easier to perform experiments on but she seems to be in a deep depression, as if she has lost all hope. I believe that since her sisters' minds have been infected by the madness around them that they no longer speak to her telepathically and if they do it is probably jumbled and makes no sense. Of course being able to listen to the thoughts of the insane would drive anyone to lose their sanity._

_ We still cannot get her to speak, but it seems that Dr. Hare and I have gathered all the information we need. We can now start building a machine that will extract the girls' powers. I believe that if we take away the burden of their powers they will be able to live normal, happy lives in Grimm. Of course this project could take years, but one day we will be able to cure these girls of their demonic powers and make them purely human._

"Scribe," the King called loudly. The Scribe scurried over to the King's side.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he squeaked.

"Did these doctors ever complete their machine? The one that was supposed to extract the Sisters Grimm's powers?" he asked. The Scribe shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. The girls destroyed what they had of it." The King returned to the book and turned the page. It was blank. He roared in rage and tossed the book aside.

"Why is there nothing else written?!"

"B-because that l-l-last entry was from yesterday, Y-your M-m-majesty," the Scribe stammered. "If we want to know how the girls escaped we will probably have to talk to the doctors or the orderlies. Or….."

"Or what?"

"Or we could ask….him," the Scribe said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Who is 'him'?" the King demanded in impatience.

"Mr. Crooked," the Scribe answered meekly. "He might know. Or even Pinocchio. They are still in the Asylum and they probably saw the girls at least once during their stay." The King nodded to show that he was taking the Scribe's words into consideration.

"Very well," he said calmly. "Inform my guards to accompany me to the Asylum. I wish to speak to Mr. Crooked and that puppet boy, Pinocchio."


End file.
